Happy Days and BSC: Pizza Party
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Happy Days and BSC are about to meet again to have a pizza party during a visit. Would they have a fun time? Find out later!
1. Richie

Note: This is a cowritten story with MaryAnnefan4Life and it is her idea. If you are confused about this story, feel free to go to her profile to see the first one since this is a sequel. Enjoy

I was at home doing some laundry when I thought of something. My wife, Lori Beth was out grocery shopping while I was doing the chores.

My name is Richie Cunningham. I live in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. I have grown up here. I was thinking of writing a letter to a few friends of ours. They live in the East Coast.

To tell the truth, the letter I was going to start writing was to our contest winners from sweepstakes. We have become good friends and have stayed in contact ever since.

Yes, Lori Beth was also included in the fun. It was quite a blast. Even my friends had a great time, which is a good sign.

Lori Beth isn't due home anytime soon, so it gave me the chance to have some more privacy and do so. The children are at school, so that is why I have some free time at the moment.

When I ran the laundry machine, I went to the office and grabbed a pencil and some paper and began to write.

I like writing. I did study journalism while I was in college and was in the high school newspaper.

Here is what I wrote in the letter:

 _Hello, girls._

 _My friends and I have been thinking about you recently. We also keep talking about all of the fun we had during your two – weeks visit here in Milwaukee._

 _It would be fun to see each other again sometime, I think._

 _I have kept busy ever since you left to return to Stoneybrook. I hope –_

I stopped there because Lori Beth had returned from her errands she had to do.

I got up from the desk chair and walked out of the office to greet my wife.

"Hi, Lori Beth. I missed you today," I said.

"I wasn't gone very long for you to say that," she replied.

"I know, but I said it anyway," I told her.

"With the kids in school, I happen to think you probably goofed off," she said.

"No, I didn't goof off. I did the chores all day, but it was mostly laundry. You know it needs to be done," I told her.

"I know. I can take over if you want me to," she said.

"That sounds like a good idea. I was in the office anyway," I replied.

"So that's where you came from?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"What were you doing there?" Lori Beth asked me.

"Writing a letter to Mary Anne and her friends. You do remember them, don't you?" I asked.

"Sure I do. I especially think about that Kayla girl," Lori Beth answered.

"I have been thinking about her too. I know Mary Anne and her friends would be excited to receive a letter from me," I told her.

"I would think so also," Lori Beth agreed.

"Would you like me to read you the letter I just started when I am done?" I asked her.

"Sure. I would like to hear it," she answered.

"I am not very far," I said, then added, "I was starting on it when you walked in."

"Sorry if I disturbed you from writing," she said.

"No, that's okay. You didn't bother me anyway," I told her.

I headed back to the office after I kissed Lori Beth. It was time to get back to that letter. Here is what else I added:

I hope you all are doing well. So is everyone else. We hope to see you again sometime soon.

 _You girls are awesome with your talents when we first met._

 _I think I remember discussing this with you before going back to Stoneybrook that it was our turn to come out there and visit with you._

 _I don't want you to bother about paying for plane tickets if we decide to come out._

 _Maybe you could show us around town if we do get invited to see you again._

 _This time we would be seeing each other without any contest sweepstakes involved. Thanks to the contest, we all made friends with each other. I guess that was the whole point._

 _I haven't seen or talked with my other friends recently, so I will be the only one writing this letter to you this time._

 _Joanie is doing well. She and Chachi are the only ones I have been seeing lately besides my mother and father. I am sure they are thinking of you also._

 _I should end this letter now before you girls get too bored reading such a long letter. Hugs from all of us._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Richie_

I finished writing the letter and found an envelope. Before I addressed it, I walked out of the office so Lori Beth could hear what I had to say this time.

She isn't that interested in writing like I am, but I do it for fun. I never really enjoyed writing fiction stuff, so I mostly write stuff that happens in real life.

I found my wife still in the living room. She had the news on when I came over.

"I just finished writing that letter. Would you like to hear it?" I asked.

"Yes, you can read it to me. I'd like to hear what you wrote this time," she told me.

She gave me her full attention while I read my letter.

When I finished reading it, I asked, "Well, what do you think?"

"I like it. I hope they don't get bored reading a long letter like you just mentioned," she answered.

"Is there anything you would like to add before I send it in the mail?" I asked her.

"No. I will do that next time," she said.

So I left the living room once more so I could address the envelope. I ended up sending it to Mallory's house.

When I finished addressing and licking the envelope, I walked back to the living room.

"I am going to mail this letter now," I told her.

"Okay. I should start thinking about making dinner soon. Richie Jr. and Sara are staying at a friend's house until then. I hope you don't mind," she said.

"Of course I don't. I will see you shortly," I said and walked out to mail my letter.


	2. Mallory

*note: A few things has been changed.

I came home with Stacey, who lives behind me, and I got excited what I saw.

"Wow! Richie wrote a letter to me!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" asked Stacey. "That's cool."

She was helping me baby–sit for my siblings. I'm the oldest of eight kids and Mom lets me to have another sitter with me. My best friend, Jessi, had to watch her two younger siblings, too. Her aunt Cecile had to do some errands. We both can do afternoon jobs. The only time we can sit at night is for our brothers and sisters. We both wished we could watch other clients at night.

"Let's go in and read it what he has to say," Stacey said as we went in.

"Hi, hon," Mom said.

"Hi," I said.

"Adam is being punished. He didn't behave in school. He punched a kid and was suspended for a few days. I grounded him for a week. He can't use the phone, no outside, or leaving the house expect for school," said Mom getting her jacket on.

"Okay. I just got the mail and Richie just sent me a letter," I said.

"That's good," said Mom.

"Yeah. I'll read it later so I can keep an eye on Adam," I said.

"That would be a good idea to do unless you can do that while I watch him," said Stacey.

"It's up to you. I'm playing tennis with a friend. Your father and I will be home at the same time before dinner," said Mom.

"Do you want us to prepare dinner so you won't have to?" asked Stacey.

"Good idea. Thank you, Stacey," said Mom.

"What time?" I asked. "And what are we making?"

"Actually, we're just having pizza. I took it out of the freezer and put the pizza in the drain. It takes 30 minutes to bake, so it would be ready by the time we get home," said Mom.

"Okay," said Stacey.

That was when Mom left to play tennis. Stacey and I did homework together. Then I decided to open the letter and read it while Stacey offered to keep an eye on Adam. Wow, they want to meet us again without any contests involved. Nice. I showed it to Stacey. She was amazed.

"That's so cool," said Stacey.

"I know," I agreed.

I must show the letter to the other girls during the meeting tomorrow. They'll be so excited. And I don't think they knew a couple of the things. First, Kayla is struggling with with cancer. She and her twin, Kaylee, celebrated their birthday in March when we went to meet Happy Days. I know Kayla would love to see them again before it's too late.

And second, Mary Anne is getting ready to move away. She'll be moving to Maine because her father was being promoted and transferred there, but she's not joining them until August since the school would be going to Mexico for two weeks. Her family just returned from Iowa visiting Mary Anne's grandmother. She's due to move with them, but a friend of hers has died. We're all going to miss Mary Anne and Dawn when they leave. That would give me a great idea. A pizza party can be a farewell for the girls that way Mary Anne can do that before she goes to Mexico with her school.

Dawn wasn't going.

Mary Anne didn't want to move at all for two reasons. First, Stoneybrook is her home. Mary Anne told us the only person she knew in Maine is April. She was glad about that part. They knew each other since fourth grade.

Second, she didn't want to leave Kayla behind. She has been very supportive. She helps Kayla a lot. She would help Kaylee watch her younger siblings if Kayla is too sick to help out. Like us, they're a family of ten.

She plans to come back here for college. They have been best friends since The Willis twins moved from New York City and are very close.

A few hours later, my parents got home right before dinner was ready. I was reading that letter to my parents.

"That's very cool," said Mom.

"I bet none of them heard that Mary Anne and Dawn are moving to Maine," I said. "I'm going to write the letter after supper to tell them."

"That's a very good idea," said Dad.

After dinner, I was in my room writing to Richie.

 _Dear Richie,_

 _I was so happy to hear from you. There were quite a few things you might not know about. Mary Anne's best friend Kayla Willis, that you met and celebrated her birthday with her twin Kaylee, is still fighting cancer. And, her family is getting ready to leave from Connecticut and move to Maine. That gives me a great idea to do a farewell party for her and Dawn. We can include a pizza party. We can do this as a surprise for the girls._

 _Your friend,_

 _Mallory_

Perfect. I folded the letter and put in an envelope. The next day, I mailed it when I left for school. I had Richie's letter in my backpack. Later, at the meeting, I read the letter to the girls.

"Wow," said Claudia.

"It's nice that Richie wrote to us," said Dawn.

"Yeah," said Stacey writing in the notebook. "Mallory read it while we were watching her siblings."

I did notice that Mary Anne wasn't at the meeting.

"Where's Mary Anne?" I asked.

"She's not coming. Her blood sugar had gone crazy at school and Richard wanted her to rest," said Dawn.

"Oh, yeah, I remembered she called to tell me she wasn't coming," said Kristy.

"Kaylee and Kayla were concerned about Mary Anne," Dawn said.

"I'm sure they were," agreed Stacey.

"I replied to the letter and mailed it on my way to school," I said.

We were busy talking about the letter between phone calls.


	3. Joanie

Our friends, Richie, Mom and Dad, and I got together at my house where I live with Mom and Dad. I'm still too young to live by myself. We all saw Richie had an envelope in his hands. It made us curious who had sent the letter.

"Who's that from, Richie?" Potsie asked.

"Mallory. Remember they visited us here in Milwaukee when they won that contest?" Richie asked.

"Of course I remember," I answered.

"Well, there's some disappointing news in this letter about Dawn and Mary Anne," he said.

"What's the news about them?" Chachi asked.

"Mallory wants to get together with us to say good – bye to them and have a pizza party," Richie said as he read Mallory's letter.

"Do Mary Anne and Dawn know about this pizza party?" I asked.

"Mallory and her friends want it to be a surprise," he answered.

"That's a good idea, Richard," Mom replied.

"Of course it is. What should I tell Mallory?" Richie asked.

"Are they coming out here?" Potsie asked.

Lori Beth wasn't with us today, but Richie would show her Mallory's letter. She'll be disappointed as well.

"I don't know how to answer that, Potsie. We can write them again or should one of us do it?" Ralph asked.

"One of you can do it," Richie told him.

"Good idea, Richie. You're a better writer than all of us," I told him.

"Thanks, Joanie," he told me.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"Can I do the writing this time, Richie?" asked Dad.

"Sure, Dad. It's always fun to take turns," Richie answered.

We all agreed with him. We all decided it was a good idea to visit Arnold's and show Al the letter Richie just received from Mallory. Mom and Dad decided to stay home because they had stuff going on.

"I'll write the letter while you're all gone," Dad told us.

None of us said a word as Fonzie opened the front door so we all could leave.

"See you later," I told them.

Mom and Dad didn't say a word as Chachi slammed the door behind us.

We all got into the car as Fonzie and Chachi rode on Fonzie's motorcycle. Fonzie and Chachi gave us a head start as we got into Ralph's car.

"Since when is Mr. C a letter writer?" Ralph asked us.

"He's not, Ralph. He offered to this one," answered Richie.

"Maybe someday we can visit Stoneybrook where the girls live," said Potsie.

"You may never know, Potsie," I told him.

"I forget what they said about Stoneybrook being a city or a small town," Potsie remarked.

"I think Dawn said in one of the letters Stoneybrook is a city," I answered.

"I think Joanie's right," agreed Richie.

We all talked about different things as we dove to Arnold's. That was fine with us.

"Dad's probably starting that letter by now, Richie," I replied.

"I don't know. I found that strange since we hardly see him and a pencil and paper," Ralph said.

We all had to agree on that one. Since when did Dad become a letter writer? I asked myself. That's out – of – character for him. Even my brother and friends agreed.

We finally made it to Arnold's, found a parking place and then walked inside together.

"When can I show Jenny that letter from Mallory?" I asked.

"Why do you ask a question like that for, Joanie?" Richie asked.

"She liked our last adventure, Richie," Potsie reminded him.

"I guess I forgot about that one," Ralph said.

Once we walked inside, we saw Chachi and Fonzie were already there waiting for us. Chachi saved a spot just for me, I noticed. That's when I took the seat next to Chachi.

"Thanks, Chachi," I told him.

"You're welcome, Joanie," he told me.

A while later, Al came out to join us.

"Hi, Al," we all greeted him.

"Hi, everybody. How's your day going?" Al asked us.

"Good," Potsie answered for us.

"Hey, Al, Richie has a letter he wants to share with you," Ralph said.

"What's the letter about, Richie?" Al asked.

"Do you remember Mary Anne and Dawn and their friends?" Fonzie asked.

"Yes, I do remember them. I got a letter from the one named Kristy," Al told us.

"That's awesome, Al. I got one from Mallory. Hers has news we think that's worth sharing," Richie replied.

"Do you have it?" asked Al.

Richie took it from his shirt pocket. He then handed it over to Al. We watched as he carefully read the letter.

"That's sad news," said Al, and then added, "I think the pizza party is a great idea to surprise Dawn and Mary Anne."

"Do you have Kristy's?" I asked.

"No. I left it at home," he answered.

"I think having pen pals is very cool. It's a way to make friends through letters," Fonzie replied.

The rest of us agreed.

"Where are Marion and Howard? Asked Al.

"They're at home. Dad's responding to Mallory's letter," I told him.

"I'll see them another time," Al said.

An idea came to Potsie's mind.

"I just came up with an idea," Potsie said.

"What's that, Potsie?" asked Ralph.

"You like to cook, right, Al?" Potsie asked.

"Yes, I do. What does this have to do with my cooking?" Al asked.

"I'm getting to that, Al. Why don't you make the pizza? You could make a dessert pizza after that," he answered.

We all liked the idea. Richie and I are going to share Potsie's pizza idea to Mom and Dad. I know they would like the idea, I told myself.


	4. Mary Anne

At home, Kaylee called and asked me to help her out.

"Kayla had Chemo and she feels tired," said Kaylee.

"Okay," I said.

Chemo makes her feel that way and her mom gives her a break from helping Kaylee out. I replace her because I live three houses over and it's easier. Kayla was sleeping in her room when I got there.

"Mom thinks I should handle myself, but it's hard to do so when all my siblings are home," said Kaylee.

"I don't blame you, especially for D.J. and Mario," I said.

They fight all the time and I know how to stop them.

"Should we go to the park to let Kayla sleep for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure. Only D.J. and Mario are grounded, so they can't leave the house," said Kaylee.

"For what?" I asked.

"They broke a vase while playing ball when Mom tells them not to," replied Kaylee.

"I'm not surprised," I said.

"I caught them doing that and Mom grounded them for two weeks," said Kaylee.

"Keep them here with me if still you want to bring them outside or the park," I said.

"Good idea," said Kaylee. "Other rules are no TV, no going outside, and phone calls."

"Okay," I said.

"Mom said they don't have to be in their room unless breaking any rules twice," said Kaylee. "I'll bring the younger kids out in the backyard in case you need me."

"Sounds good," I said.

Kaylee gathered the others and headed outside. I heard the boys yelling and went to them.

"Pipe down. Your sister's sleeping," I said.

I noticed the TV was on, so I shut it off and took the remote.

"Hey," said D.J.

"No TV, remember?" I asked. "Rules are rules. Disobey again and you'll be heading to your room."

I went to hide it for now.

Twenty minutes later, I caught both of them on the phone talking to a friend as I took it to hang it up.

"Go to your room now," I said.

"No," said Mario.

"Yes, or I can call your mom," I warned.

That made them go to their room. I am firm to them. An hour later, Kaylee came back in with the rest.

"I sent them to their room, they broke two rules," I said.

"Good," said Kaylee.

Their mom came home 20 minutes later. I told her about it and she was glad I made them listen.

"Mario almost refused to go to his room, I warned him I could easily call you," I said.

"Good," said Mrs. Willis.

She paid me and I went home. Kaylee went home with me for awhile. She needed a break. We were in my room.

"They tire you out," said Kaylee.

"Yup," I said.

"The others get along fine," said Kaylee. "They're tired of hearing the boys fight."

"I believe it," I said.

Kaylee stayed for two hours.


	5. Howard

One evening, I sat on the couch while Marion did the dishes. I was thinking about turning on the television.

"Marion?"

"Yes, Howard?"

"Remember we talked about spending time with those girls?"

"Yes, I do. What about them?"

"Well, I was thinking of calling them as a surprise or write them and see what's going on. I remember that Dawn and Mary Anne are moving away. I thought about surprising them."

"Remember what Kristy said – we can't do that, but if we did, that would ruin the surprise," Marion reminded me.

"I haven't forgotten, but I almost did. I'm not sure what to say. What if I called them and Mary Anne and Dawn were there? I guess that phone call might have to be on hold if those girls are around."

"That's the whole point, Howard. Maybe we can try calling Stacey's number just to be on the safe side if both Dawn and Mary Anne were with Claudia."

"I don't remember Stacey's number. Do you think Richie might have it? I'm thinking of doing it now," I told my wife.

"You can try calling him. I don't think Ralph and Potsie want to do it. They might not even have memorized them."

"I see your point, Marion. I trust Richie on this one and not Ralph and Potsie. Of course we've known Potsie and Ralph for several years, but I still happen to do Richie on this one."

Marion didn't say anything, but she did watch me pick up the telephone. Lori Beth answered.

"Hello, Howard," she greeted me.

"Hi, Lori Beth. Is Richie around? I'd like to ask him something," I told her.

"He's here. Let me go and fetch him for you."

"Thank you," I told her.

It didn't take my son long to come on the phone. I don't mind the wait sometimes.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Richie. Do you still have Stacey's phone number?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Why couldn't you just call Claudia instead?"

"Your mother and I were just talking about that. We're afraid to call that number if Dawn and Mary Anne are still around."

"I see your point, Dad. Let me look her number up. I thought you had it," Richie told me.

"We did, but it must've gotten lost or something," I answered.

"That does happen. Here's the number."

I had a pen and scratch paper in front of me. I wrote down Stacey's number.

"I wish you luck, Dad. It's a good surprise, that's for sure. Talk later."

Then we ended the call.

"I got it, Marion."

"Let's hope not to lose it in the future," she agreed.

"I'm calling her now. I hope I wasn't going to call at the wrong time," I told her.

She watched me pick up the telephone and dial the number. I listened to it for a couple of minutes and somebody picked it up.

"Hi, Stacey. This is Howard Cunningham. Remember me?" I asked.

"Of course I do, Howard. This is quite a nice surprise to hear your voice again," Stacey said.

"I had to get your number again from Richie since we lost it a while ago."

"That happens to almost everybody, I'm sure."

"Are Mary Anne and Dawn around?"

"No. It's a good thing. They still don't know what's going on," Stacey replied.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you or calling at he wrong time."

"You didn't call at the wrong time, Howard. We did stop talking about you when we had our last meeting since they showed up."

"Good thing you did."

"I know. We're trying to come up with more ideas on what to do when you and your group come out. We already agreed on a pizza party."

"Right. We're actually looking forward to our first visit to Stoneybrook. There is something that you should know," I said.

"What's that?"

She sounded interested, I could tell. Marion was sitting on the couch. She wanted to hear our conversation so I wouldn't have to repeat it.

"All won't be able to come with us. He is going out of town at the same time we're leaving."

"Did he say why?"

She sounded like she was disappointed about Al's news that he wanted us to share.

"He wants to visit a few friends. He's going to be gone for one week," I replied.

"Maybe he could at least try to come out when his time comes to head back to Milwaukee."

"That won't work. He's actually driving and we're flying."

"Couldn't he take you to the airport?"

"He can't. He leaves a couple of days before we do," I answered.

"It's a shame that he won't be joining in on the fun. I'll be sure to pass this news over to the girls."

"Thank you, Stacey. We'll see you then."

"We're looking forward to it."

Then we hung up.

"It's a good thing you told her about Al ahead of time," Marion replied once I put the phone back.

"I know. The next time we see Al, I'll tell him that I made a call to Stoneybrook."

"That's a good idea," she said answered and we kissed.

Finally it was time to turn on the TV. There was never really anything on that was exciting, so we both agreed on the news. We mostly watch the news for about an hour. When the hour was up, it was finally time to get into bed.


	6. Kaylee

At school, I caught up to Mary Anne on our way to lunch. This is the only time we see other during school.

"I can't wait for Mexico," I said.

"Me too," said Mary Anne. "I'm glad I can go before moving to Maine."

"Thank goodness," I said.

"Kayla's excited to go there," said Mary Anne.

"I know," I agreed. "She's also thrilled about Happy Days coming down."

"I am, too," said Mary Anne. "I wish we didn't have to move. I just didn't want to leave my best friend behind, the one who is still fighting with cancer."

"I'll have Kristy or Stacey," I said.

"True," said Mary Anne.

At lunch, we sat together with the other group.

"Mallory and Jessi would be starting here this year," said Kristy.

"Wow," I said.

"Since their graduation is coming up for them, maybe we can have the graduation party along with the pizza party at the mansion," said Kristy.

"Good idea. It's big enough," said Mary Anne.

"I think they'll like that idea," said Dawn.

"Their eighth grade graduation is on June 14th, so we can do the party after that," said Stacey.

"Okay," I said.

"That would be a fun idea, we are not leaving for Mexico until June 20th anyway," said Mary Anne.

"I know. I heard their parents still won't let them baby – sit at night yet. Mallory just turned 14 and Jessi would be 14 before we leave for the party," said Kristy.

"Wow," I said.

"It's too bad because one can be the secretary and the other can be the alternate officer," said Dawn.

"I think they'd be good at it, they still can do that. They're old enough to be promoted," said Kristy.

"I think so too," said Mary Anne.

In the study hall, we went to the school library to pick out a book for a report in English. This is for picking someone that we wished to meet. I came up with Amelia Earhart. She was a famous pilot whose plane got lost near Atlantic Ocean.

"What do you plan to do the report on?" I asked.

"I think I have someone in mind. It would be Betsy Ross. I want to learn more about her," said Mary Anne.

"That's a good one," I said.

"I know," said Mary Anne. "I already told my teacher that."

"She was the one who made the American flag," I said.

"Yes," said Mary Anne. "I already got the book of her."

"That works," I said.

After school, Kristy called for a meeting. She didn't invite Mary Anne or Dawn to join us because Kristy told us more about the farewell party during the pizza party. Kayla was able to join us. We have something in mind for Mary Anne.

After the meeting, I told Kristy about my idea and she loved it. I wanted us to become a team as Kayla strong. That way Mary Anne will always know my sister is still with her. I know she'll miss her when she leaves here.

"Don't tell Mary Anne about that idea because we want to surprise her," I said.

"My lips are sealed," promised Kristy.

"Good," said Kayla.


	7. Al

It was almost 8:30 when I finished unloading the dishes. I had a lot on my mind lately, and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I did tell Howard not too long ago that I would be missing out on the farewell party for Dawn and Mary Anne. We heard they will be moving to Maine because of Mary Anne's father.

I was also invited, but I don't think I would be going. At the last minute, I forgot that I had a family emergency and would be leaving a couple days before my friends do. It was a funeral because one of my cousins died recently. I would miss her. We were pretty close too when we were growing up, so it would take a long time to grieve.

When I finished the dishes, I heard the telephone ring. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Al," I heard a voice say.

The voice was familiar, and I figured out it was Mallory. She was one of the girls I had met the last time we met.

"Hello, Mallory," I greeted her.

"I got Howard's letter. We still have Richie's from the last time we heard from you all. I was calling because I have something to ask you," Mallory told me.

"What's that, Mallory?" I asked.

The grief was already beginning to come back. I don't know what to do for distraction.

"Well, Jessi and I would be graduating from eighth grade this June. I got to talking with her. She liked the idea that I call you guys and invite you," she told me.

"I don't know, Mallory. Let me think about it for a while. How long did you say we were getting together for the party?" I asked.

She told me.

"I won't be coming, Mallory. Sorry to disappoint you about not showing up for both parties," I said.

Now the grief was coming faster.

"Why not, Al?" she asked.

"Because I have to be at a funeral for a cousin that died almost a month ago. I almost forgot about it when we were talking about the pizza party. That's why I had Howard write you girls for me. I just can't seem to concentrate on writing personal letters," I said.

"That's too bad, Al. Dawn and Mary Anne would notice you won't be with us," she said.

"I know. They will ask questions," I replied.

"Of course they will. We all had fun meeting you and your friends," Mallory told me.

"I can make up for it next time we get together," I said.

"When I called Richie after reading the letter, I called him right away. It was a nice conversation the two of us had," Mallory replied.

"That's good. I talked with the gang and we all liked the idea of having a pizza party. Potsie came up with the idea of making a dessert pizza for everyone," I told her.

"That's a good idea. Did you remember Stacey and Mary Anne can't eat pizza?" Mallory asked.

"I guess we forgot about it. I'll remind them when I see them again. I usually make pizza homemade," I replied.

"That's good. We don't do that often in my family. You and your friends are going to stay with Kristy. Please change your mind about coming along. Are you flying or driving?" Mallory asked.

"Driving," I answered.

Then I had a question for her.

"I have a question," I said.

"What's that?" Mallory asked me.

"You said we would be staying with Kristy. I thought we would be staying in a hotel," I said.

"No. Richie and the others already know that you're staying with Kristy. That's why I called Richie so you won't have to mess around by coming home with a hotel bill," she said.

"Tell me why Kristy's place," I said.

"Well, I'm not sure if she shared with you that she lives in a mansion," Mallory began.

"I don't think we heard that. So you're saying she grew up with money?" I asked.

"No, she didn't grow up with money, Al. Her stepfather is a millionaire, and it's big enough to have you stay over there during your visit," Mallory answered.

"That's cool. I've never met a millionaire or visited as a guest to see a mansion in person. I've seen those only on TV, but not real life," I replied, thinking that was pretty cool the gang would be staying in a mansion.

"What did Richie have to say about her stepfather?" I asked.

"He thought it was pretty neat. I guess your other friends agreed to stay there during the pizza party," she told me.

"I'm sorry to tell you about not me showing up, Mallory. I'm staying there at my cousin's brother's place. We're going to pack up her things. They would be going to be given away to family and friends. Whoever doesn't want her stuff, it would be given to charities," I told her.

"I guess that goes for money too," Mallory said.

"Yes. So it's important to stay there until we give all of her things away. I almost forgot about it when we talked about the party for Dawn and Mary Anne. That's why I didn't want to remind my friends," I said.

"Who's taking over Arnold's while you and your gang leave?" Mallory asked.

I told her.

"Oh. We haven't heard from Fonzie lately. How is he doing?" she asked.

"He's doing fine. He is pretty excited to go out and see you. I'll tell them about the graduation if you want me to or you can call them yourself," I told her.

"I'll do that. You can tell your friends that I called to invite you all to our graduation," she said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Nice try on talking me out of not showing up. I'll do my best to make up for it," I said.

"Okay. There's always time to make up for it," she said.

"I know. You know how it is when things like this come up," I replied.

"Of course I do. Is this relative of yours going to be in ashes or not?" Mallory asked.

"I don't know anything, Mallory. I just didn't want to ask my cousin's brother. Tell the other girls I said I'm sorry for canceling out on the surprise. Give them a hug for me," I told her.

I figured it out that Mallory noticed that I was starting to become more depressed by the minute. I'm sure she understood.

"I'll pass it on, Al. You can still call us when you get to your cousin's safely," Mallory said.

"I might. I'll keep that in mind too," I said.

Once again I apologized for not being able to show up with my friends.

"I'll tell them you called me," I said.

"Good. Take care," she said.

Then I hung up the phone.

I will pack up maybe tomorrow or the next day.


	8. Mallory II

I felt kind of disappointed when Al told me he couldn't make it this time, but I understood. Mary Anne would get on how he felt. I'll have to bring it up to the girls during the club meeting.

I'm debating to tell the girls with or without Mary Anne and Dawn, but I'm not sure what they would've said if I didn't tell them.

At school, I went to Jessi.

"I called Al last night," I said.

"Wow," said Jessi. "What was new with him?"

"A family emergency," I said telling her that his cousin had died. "How are we going to tell the others without Mary Anne and Dawn knowing it because I didn't want to leave them out telling them?"

"That's a good question," said Jessi.

We can't wait to start high school this year and we pray that we can baby- sit the clients at night, but I doubt our parents would let us do that yet. At least we could do it for our siblings.

Then, I just came up with a better idea.

"I think I have a plan to tell them. If we would be at the meeting before Mary Anne and Dawn show up, it would be a good time to bring it up," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Jessi.

Later, she and I had to baby–sit my siblings. My parents had a meeting to attend for two or three hours. The kids at a snack and after their homework was done, they went outside for an hour. After that, my siblings had their free time. Jessi and I were talking while we did our homework when my parents came home.

We got to Claudia's early. Luckily, Mary Anne and Dawn didn't come yet.

"I talked to Al and he's not coming down because of a family emergency," I said.

"That's too bad," said Stacey.

"I know. He lost his cousin," I said.

"We just figured we would tell you girls without Mary Anne and Dawn knowing it," said Jessi.

"This was a perfect way to bring it up here," said Kristy.

"Maybe we can send him a card," said Jessi.

"And, we all can sign it," I added.

"I think Al would like that," said Claudia.

"Me too," said Stacey. "I'll buy one tomorrow and bring it here."

"Okay," we all agreed.

"I came up with something: when Mary Anne and Dawn leave here, I'll let one of you take Dawn's place as an alternative officer and the other can be the secretary," said Kristy.

"I like that idea," said Jessi as I agreed.

We talked normal as soon as we heard Mary Anne and Dawn arrived. None of them know what was going on.

After the meeting, dinner was almost ready. Mom and Dad already knew Al wasn't coming and they liked the idea of sending him a card to cheer him up.


	9. Potsie

I met Richie at Arnold's. As usual, Al wasn't there. To tell the truth, he hasn't shown up for about a week or so. We had to find somebody for Al since he didn't show up so that way we could keep the business going.

"Al still not here, huh?" I asked.

"Looks that way. It's pretty hard on him since he received the news about that cousin about a month ago or two. He just needs distraction," Richie said as I agreed.

"We need to get Al distraction, Rich. I just don't want to see him like this if he changes his mind about coming to Stoneybrook with us," I said.

"I'm seeing it that way too, Potsie. Even Mom feels sorry for him," Richie replied.

"I can imagine, Richie. Since Al said he wasn't coming to Stoneybrook with us, maybe we can go see him at home. Maybe I can get that pizza recipe that Al has so that way I can take it when we have the pizza party," I told my best friend.

"I didn't know Al kept a recipe for dessert pizzas. This is a new one on me," Richie said.

"I've known about it for a while. I think he mentioned it once or twice," I said.

Richie thought of something as we walked to the kitchen of the diner. We grew up here in diner, so it's still home to us, even though we're adults now.

"I just thought of something," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Why don't you try talking Al into calling Mary Anne and tell her about canceling out on the pizza party?" Richie suggested.

"That's a very good idea. Will you come with me so that way you can help him change his mind on going?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's see if he's still at home now," Richie replied.

"Good idea. He might be since he hasn't shown up here in a while," I agreed.

So we left Arnold's. We took my car since Richie was with me. He let me do the driving.

It took us about a twenty minute drive to get to Al's place. We didn't see any of the lights on when I parked in the driveway.

"This place is still dark?" I asked.

"My guess is that maybe he decided not to keep the lights on," Richie said.

"Good point. I guess it probably has something to do with him being depressed," I agreed.

I locked the car and we headed up the driveway and onto Al's front porch. I let Richie ring the doorbell. Al was indeed home, so he answered.

"Hi, guys. Come on in," Al said.

He sounded like he was tired and hasn't been getting much sleep. This probably has been going on since he heard about the news of his cousin's murder.

"Mind if we chat, Al?" Richie asked once we thanked him for letting us in.

"About what?" Al asked.

"Stoneybrook," I answered.

"Al, you have to come with us. You just can't stay here being depressed all day. You need distraction. We both heard that the girls are going to send you a card about your cousin. I tried talking them into taking it back with us, but they wanted to mail it instead," Richie told him.

"I have been receiving a lot of cards, Richie. I appreciate it. Last one I got was from Arnold," Al said.

"That was nice of him," I said.

I agreed once again.

"There's something I want to ask you, Al," I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

He looked like he was about to fall asleep. Richie and I both noticed it.

"Al, when was the last time you slept? You look tired," Richie said.

"I haven't slept much since the first day I got that phone call, Richie. How can you sleep when you got news like this? Was that the question you had for me?" Al asked.

"That's not the question, Al. Remember you mentioned to me a few times you had a dessert pizza recipe?" I asked.

"What about the recipe? It was my great – grandmother's recipe. It was a favorite back then, but it isn't often I use that one," Al said.

"I had an idea the other night or so ago. Since you've decided not to come to Stoneybrook, why don't I bring it with me? None of us are that good of a cook like you are. What do you say?" I asked.

"I like the idea, Potsie. I trust you with it. I have it here in the kitchen. Let me go get it," Al said.

Richie and I looked at each other when he disappeared into the kitchen.

"He's really depressed, Rich. Let's still try talking him into going. The graduation wouldn't be the same without him," I said.

"I know, Potsie. There's still plenty of time for him to change his mind about coming with us," Richie said when Al returned.

I took the recipe from Al.

"Thanks, Al. We'll bring this back when we return," I said, putting the folded paper into my pocket.

"I know it by heart, Potsie," Al told us.

"What do you think of the idea of calling Mary Anne? She'll understand on learning about that cousin of yours. Why don't you find some time to sleep before you call her?" Richie asked.

"I don't feel like talking with anyone, Rich. I just want to be alone," Al told us.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep any minute," I said.

Richie agreed.

"Just do this for us, Al. Sleep and Mary Anne," he said.

"I guess you guys are right. Thanks for stopping by. I just need to see if I can think on what to tell her. Sleep's been the hardest for me right now," Al replied.

"We understand. We'll see you again later," I said.

"Thanks for showing up, guys. How is Arnold's coming along?" he asked.

"We haven't been there since we heard about your murdered cousin, Al. We were just there a few minutes before we came here," I answered.

"We'll check on you again later, Al. Just get some sleep and when you feel like you're in the mood, tell Mary Anne," my best friend repeated.

"I'll talk with you guys again some other time. Go have fun in Stoneybrook," Al said.

"There's plenty of time for you to change your mind on showing up with us," I told him.

"I know, Potsie, but I'm not changing my mind," Al told me.

Both Richie and I gave Al a hug or two before we left. That should cheer him up a bit.


	10. Mary Anne 2

That night, I was doing my report when my cell phone rang and I answered, "Hello."

"Hi, it's Al," said Al.

"Hi, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing much," said Al. "I just want to talk to you about something."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Most of us are coming down, but I won't be," said Al.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, a family emergency," said Al as he told me the reason.

"That's too bad," I said.

"How's Kayla?" asked Al, who knew she was sick.

"She's still fighting for her life," I said.

"That's good," said Al.

"I know," I said. "Dawn and I are moving to Maine this summer. My dad was getting transferred there."

"I wish I could come down before seeing you both for the last time, but I just want to give myself some time," said Al.

"I totally understand," I said. "Luckily, I'll be going to Mexico for my class trip for two weeks before that."

"That's a good thing," said Al.

"I know. I didn't want to move. This is my home all my life," I said. "Kayla is the number one reason I didn't want to leave."

"I'm sure," said Al.

"I was supportive. I would still take her place if she's too sick to help Kaylee watch her siblings," I said.

"Good," said Al.

"I want to come back for college," I said. "Plus. I'll be taking my driving lessons, so I'll drive myself to Maine. I don't have a Maine license unless I do it for that state, too."

"That makes sense," said Al.

"Mexico takes place right after school lets out for the summer," I said. "I like it there. I went there for our road trip."

We had a nice long talk. I think he felt better talking to me about his cousin. I finished my report on Mom two hours later. I had to write a lot about. All out of this, her greatest achievement is two things: marriage to Dad and gave birth to me.

The next day, I said, "Al called me last night."

"He did?" asked Mallory.

"Yes, I was surprised to hear from him. He told me about his cousin's death," I said.

"Wow," said Mallory.

"He felt good about it," I said.

"That is a good thing. He was probably glad that he was able to talk to someone who is going through the same thing," said Mallory.

"I think so, too. Michelle was like that to me when I lost Kayla because she lost her best friend of the same illness before we met," I said.

"I remember," said Mallory.

"Don't tell anyone Al called me. I want to tell them myself," I said.

"I won't," promised Mallory.

"He asked me about Kayla, too," I replied.

"Good," said Mallory.


	11. Marion

I was putting laundry away while Howard and I talked about our trip to Stoneybrook.

"Marion, I think that Al really should go with us so the graduation and the pizza party will distract him," said Howard.

"I know it will be good for him also. Maybe Al forgot to make that telephone call to Mary Anne," I agreed.

"Why don't I make a call to Al right now and see if there's anything we can do," he told me.

"I like that idea, Howard. Go for it," I told my husband.

I watched Howard walk right over to the telephone.

"Hello, Al. It's Howard. Would you mind if Marion and I come over in a few minutes?" he asked.

I didn't hear what Al was saying to Howard.

"All right, Al. We'll be right over," I heard him say.

Then Howard returned to the laundry room.

"I talked with him, Marion. He's still depressed about his cousin's murder," he told me.

"Of course he is. It will take Al time to accept this murder," I replied.

Howard had to agree with what I just said.

"Let's head over there right now," he told me.

"Just let me finish the folding and then I will be ready," I told him.

"All right. I'll be waiting in the car," Howard said.

"That's fine," I said as I watched my husband find the keys.

Before Howard was out of the house, we gave each other a kiss.

"I shouldn't be too long," I said.

"I'll be waiting," he said.

That's when he left me. He's such a romantic husband. I found a couple of coat hangers and put the shirts away in the closet and then I locked the front door behind myself.

Howard didn't turn the ignition key until I got into the passenger's seat.

"You all set?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

We didn't say a word until we parked into Al's driveway. To us it looked like Al's lights weren't on but a couple of the shades were open, from what Howard and I noticed.

Howard let me ring the doorbell, which I did. We didn't hear any footsteps right away, but we were able to hear them when Al finally walked to the front door to let us in.

"Hi, Howard and Marion. Come on in," he greeted us.

"Thank you, Al," I told him.

Howard let me walk in first. What a gentleman, I told myself, but kept that one to myself.

We both thanked Al once he closed the door after us.

"Marion and I thought it's a good idea that you should still go to Stoneybrook with us, Al. It'll be a good distraction to keep your mind off the murder," he said.

"I can't, Howard. It won't do me any good by being there feeling depressed about my cousin," he told us.

I took a look at our friend. He still looked like he hadn't had enough sleep since he first heard about the murder.

"Al?" I said.

"What's that, Marion?" he asked.

"Howard and I both wondered if you made that telephone call," I told him.

"Yes, I did, actually. Mary Anne felt bad about my cousin," he said.

"At least she understands," I told him.

"Yes, she does. She's hoping I can still try to change my mind about Stoneybrook like you are," he said.

"We're all praying that you will, Al. Have you tried getting any sleep?" I asked him.

"Yes, but it didn't do much," Al said in a tired voice.

"Have you eaten anything lately?" I asked.

"Not since lunchtime," he answered and then added, "it didn't do much for me either. I give up."

"You can't give up, Al. You have the diner to think about. We've been noticing that you haven't been there since that day you received the news," Howard told him.

"I know, but I still can't focus on anything right now, Howard," said Al.

"Just do us a favor," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Go to bed and catch up on your sleep. Howard and I will check on you again later," I said.

"All right, Marion. You always win, don't you?" he asked.

"Not always, Al. We hope you'll feel better soon. Sleep usually does the job," Howard told him.

"I know, Howard. I'll keep trying," he said.

Then Howard and I left his house as we said good – bye. We got to the driveway.

"I wish that Al would really should change his mind about the party," I said.

"Maybe, Marion. We're not giving up on it," he agreed.

I am not giving up either. We'll keep trying.


	12. Dawn

I noticed Kristy is up to something. She acted normal instead of moving apart. I do know she won't get used not having Mary Anne around since they are best friends.

At the meeting, Mary Anne said, "I had a surprise phone call last night."

"Really?" asked Jessi.

"Who?" asked Kristy.

"Al," replied Mary Anne.

"Wow," said Claudia.

"He lost his cousin. We had a long talk because I knew what he went through," said Mary Anne.

"Because of Kayla?" I asked.

"Yes," answered Mary Anne.

"I'm glad he can talk to someone that way," said Mallory.

"So am I," said Mary Anne. "Everyone is coming down except for him."

"That's too bad," said Stacey.

"I know," said Jessi.

"I think he should keep him busy," said Kristy.

"We will see what happens," said my sister.

"True," I said.

After the meeting, I left with Mallory to help sitting for her siblings.

"I wish I could sit at someone else's at night," said Mallory. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind baby – sitting for my siblings, but I want to show my parents I'm old enough to watch other clients at night."

"I'm sure they will. You're 14 while Jessi is turning 14 soon," I said.

"I know. Her parents are going to let her watch the clients at night, but she wants to wait until my parents say I can. She's keeping the afternoon jobs for now," said Mallory.

"At least she's smart enough to wait for you first," I said.

"Her parents were okay about it," said Mallory.

"I bet your parents would let you when Mary Anne and I leave here," I said.

"I'm thinking about that too," said Mallory.

At the Pikes,' the triplets were grouchy.

"What is their issue today?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," replied Mallory.

"All the triplets are being punished," said her mom. "They all got into a fight. They got suspended for two days, but I grounded them for two weeks."

"Wow," I said.

"I'll give you the rules before I take off. No phone calls, no leaving the house, no outside, and no TV. But they won't be in their rooms unless they break a punishment rule," said Mrs. Pike.

"Okay," said Mallory.

"Vanessa remembers it pretty well when it comes to rules on phone calls," I said.

"She sure does," said Mallory. "The first time she didn't know unless they were punished back when they broke a window."

"That's true. She wasn't home when Stacey baby – sat the triplets and Claire," said Mrs. Pike. "She already knows in case she answers the phone."

"Good," I said.

"They're getting ready to have their snacks now," said Mrs. Pike.

"Okay," said Mallory.

Mrs. Pike left as we went to the kitchen to join the crew. After they had their snack, I said, "I'll take the younger kids outside and you can stay in with the triplets."

"Good idea," agreed Mallory.

That's what I did. She went by the living room and saw the TV was on. Sure enough, it was the triplets. She went in and shut it off.

"Hey," said Adam.

"You should know the rules by now when you're punished. Mom said no TV," said Mallory. "She said I can send you guys to your room if you broke and punishment rules. I think I will have to do that."

"No way," said Byron.

"Yes way," said Mallory. "Go or I can easily tell Mom that you won't listen."

That made them take off to their room. They stayed there until Mrs. Pike got back an hour later.

"Dawn's outside with the younger kids and I stayed in with the triplets. I sent them to their room I sent them to their room because they broke a punishment rule," said Mallory.

"Good memory," said Mrs. Pike.

"Should I tell the kids to come inside so Dawn can leave?" asked Mallory.

"Yes, please," said Mrs. Pike.

Mallory came out to tell us and the kids came in with me. She told me what she recalled to do.

"Good, that will teach them to obey," I said.

"I know," said Mallory.

Mrs. Pike paid me and I left to go home. I bet she might let Mallory to baby – sit at night now, but I'm not keeping my hopes up.


	13. Potsie 2

I was hanging out at Howard and Marion's house with my friends. Even Chachi and Joanie were with us. We were at Howard and Marion's because I came up with an idea for this pizza party that we have been talking about a lot lately. Al was with us. He still looked terrible to all of us, so it sounded like a good idea to us that Al try to get some rest while we went to the graduation and the pizza party.

"Go ahead and tell us about your idea, Potsie," Ralph said.

I thought this made sense to have Al included so he wouldn't miss out on what idea I had in mine.

"It does involve the pizza party," I began.

"Hope it's a good idea," said Chachi.

"Of course it is. I actually came up with this idea first thing this morning. I think you'll like it," I told my friends.

"I hope it's something we all can agree on," Joanie said to me.

"Of course it is. I thought we could give Mary Anne and Dawn a gift for their move from Stoneybrook. I thought it was a good idea and wanted to share with you guys," I said.

"What kind of gift do you have in mind, Warren?" asked Marion.

When my friends and I were growing up, we have always called Howard and Marion Mr. and Mrs. C.

"I thought of a card and money. I wanted it to be from all of us," I added.

"Why not just a gift card instead, Potsie?" Fonzie asked.

He's been quiet ever since my friends and I arrived at the house.

"That can work," Ralph said and everyone else agreed.

"Do we know what Dawn and Mary Anne like besides baby – sitting?" Al asked.

He still hadn't tried sleeping much at all since the news about his cousin's murder. I felt bad for Al.

"When is the funeral, Al?" Howard asked.

"In about two to three days from now. I might end up staying out there for a week. I'll see if I can find somebody to look after Arnold's while I'm out of town," Al told us.

"That sounds like a good idea," Richie agreed.

Lori Beth wasn't here to listen what my idea was for Mary Anne and Dawn.

"Why not have a gift card to a resturant or the movies, Warren? That way they both can share something together," Marion replied.

To those who don't know, my real name happens to be Warren, and she's the only person who has my permission to call me that. And Fonzie's first name happens to be Arthur, so like me, Fonzie accepts it from Marion. We all liked Marion's idea, which makes a lot of sense. We haven't known these girls and their friends very well, and we figured it out for ourselves that Mary Anne and Dawn usually don't argue.

"We can get the gift card before we head for Stoneybrook," Ralph agreed.

We all liked Ralph's idea Since none of us are staying in a hotel, we'll be staying with Kristy. We were told that Kristy lives in a mansion. This should be fun to stay in. Maybe her house has servants while my friends and I stayed. We accepted Kristy's invitation for the visit. That way it would give my friends and I the opportunity to meet her mother and stepfather. This should be exciting to meet a millionaire.

"I can't wait to get that tour in the mansion we're staying while we visit Stoneybrook," Joanie said to us.

"Of course we're getting that tour, Joanie. How are we going to learn our way around if we didn't have one. We'd get lost for sure," answered Ralph.

"That's telling her, Ralph," I told my friend.

"I'll be sure to sign my name when the time gets closer," Al told us.

"That's perfect, Al," I told him.

In the past several years, Ralph had always loved telling everybody jokes. Even until today Ralph still hasn't lost his sense of humor. This is what makes him a fun guy. Maybe he will share something for Stoneybrook to hear from him. I'm sure Ralph will come up with something like he always does. Howard had an idea. I could tell since he was going to speak.

"Ralph, what do you think of the idea by telling these girls a joke or two?" Howard asked.

"I like your idea, Mr. C. I'll keep it in mind when the time gets closer and see what gives," he said in agreement.

The rest of us liked Howard's idea of sharing jokes with other people was a good one.

"You're good at joke," Al agreed.

Ralph had always been a clown as I've said earlier.

Now all of us thought it was time to leave, including Joanie and Chachi.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mom and Dad," Richie told Marion and Howard, and then added, "I'll be sure to share this idea with Lori Beth. She'll agree to this idea."

Fonzie held the door open as we walked out of the house.

"Thank you, Fonzie," Chachi told his older cousin.

"Just being a gentleman, Chachi," Fonzie told him.

Ralph had ridden with me since I'd offered to drive. He agreed to my suggestion.

"It's too bad about Al, Pots," Ralph said as I drove out of the driveway.

"I know. It will give him time on this cousin's murder to grieve," I replied as Joanie's car followed mine.

"Too bad we can't change Al's mind. He needs a lot of distraction from this murder," Ralph said as he thanked me for the ride and I left and headed for my own house.

It was indeed a good visit.


	14. Kayla

"We have some news for you girls," said Mom.

"What?" I asked.

"I got a job offer," said Mom.

"Really? Where?" asked Kaylee.

"In Maine," said Mom.

"Does that mean we get to see Mary Anne more often?" asked Kaylee.

"Yes," replied Mom. "It will be in Portland."

"That would be good especially if I need her if anything happens to Kayla," said Kaylee.

"Mary Anne is going to be so happy to hear that," I said.

"I know," said Kaylee. "I think I have an idea on what to tell her."

"We might as well tell the other girls, too," I said.

"Oh, yeah," said Kaylee.

"We could tell all of them at the same time instead of repeating it to Mary Anne," I said.

"That's a good idea," said Kaylee.

Later, at Claudia's, Mary Anne came with Dawn.

"Kayla and Kaylee are coming over. They have news to share," said Mary Anne.

That was when we came in.

"Hi, guys," said Kaylee.

"No one else is here yet," said Kristy.

"That's okay. We'll wait until they get here to give you the news," I said.

That was when they showed up.

"Right on schedule. Mom got out of work a bit late," said Mallory.

She and Jessi were watching their siblings.

At 5:30 PM, Kristy said, "Does anyone have any new business?"

"We do," said Kaylee.

"Our mother had news today. She got a job offer," said Kaylee.

"Really?" asked Claudia.

"Where?" asked Stacey.

"We wanted to wait because this was a surprise for Mary Anne," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Mary Anne.

"We'll be moving to Maine," said Kaylee.

"Seriously?" asked Mary Anne, who was getting excited.

"Yes. Luckily, it's in Portland, too. The good news I can still use if we need you at anytime, especially with Kayla," said Kaylee.

"Oh, good," said Mary Anne. "You girls were the reason why I didn't want to move away."

"We'll still be going to New Mexico though," said Kaylee.

"That's a good thing. I'll be going too," said Mary Anne.

"She's still attending school so far," said Kaylee.

"That's good," said Mary Anne.

"I know," I said. "I'm glad about going to New Mexico, too. That would be a fun trip."

"I agree," said Mary Anne. "I'm also glad that we'd spend more time together."

"Me too," said Kaylee.

"Thank goodness," I said.


End file.
